lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Lauren White
Lauren White is an employee of New York City's Administration for Children's Services. History White is first seen bringing in one of her clients, Neva, to the Special Victims Unit after she sees the news about Horace Gorman. White tells Detective Stabler Veva was raped in a dungeon by Gorman and after Neva gives her statement, White takes her home. ( : "Control") When the Special Victims Unit uncovers an adoption child trafficking ring, one of the two children recovered, Eden, is placed in an emergency shelter run by White. When Detective Beck comes to visit Eden, White tells her the boy with Eden, Mark, was medicated and put in St. Paul's Psychiatric Hospital. White says she hopes he will be discharged soon, but if anyone tries to foster him they will have to be informed about Mark stabbing Detective Stabler with a pen and he will most likely be put in a group home. White then informs Beck that other ACSs in different states could've placed them in a lousy foster agency that allowed Eden and other children like her to fall through the cracks. Beck then leaves to investigate the case. Beck returns to the agency and asks White about an adoption agency run by Ignacious Petty when the children's disappearances is connected to his agency. White tells Beck that ACS terminated their contract with Petty a year ago after they discovered the agency he ran was incompetent, careless and only cared about profits. After that he went into private adoption and doesn't run good background checks on the children they care for or perspective parents. Beck they pulls out a photo of a female suspect and White identifies her as a former ACS employee named Alma Cordoza, who was fired three years ago for her tendency not to do follow-ups and her extreme child care theories. When Beck asks what happened to her, White tells Beck she started working for private adoption agencies as a consultant. ( : "Cage") When a baby named Kendall Kozlowski is kidnapped by his biological father Paddy Kendall and Kendall claims his paternal rights, ACS gets involved. When Stabler and ADA Novak inform White that Kendall has a history of domestic violence, White goes to the grandmother's house to take custody of Kendall until an investigation is conducted. The grandmother, Peggy, vehemently protests this but ultimately give Kendall to ACS. When James and Peggy and convicted of kidnapping Kendall, ACS returns Kendall to his adoptive father, Dan Kozlowski. ( : "Haystack") White later goes to Lillian Rice's house with Detective Stabler when a student accuses her daughter Becca of being a hardcore alcoholic. When Stabler makes Becca breath into a breathalyzer and her alcohol level is revealed to be .06, White takes Becca into her custody. It is unknown what happened to Becca after her mother is convicted for supplying the alcohol that killed three teenagers. ( : "Responsible") When Ashley Tyler is raped, Detectives Benson and Stabler ask why Ashley why she was removed from her Uncle Rick's custody. White explains he found them in bed together when she was ten and that Rick was naked at the time. For six years Rick had been scaring away potential foster parents and when asked if he was capable of rape, White replies that it wouldn't surprise her. White then tells them she had to get an order of protection against him and he responds by refiling for custody, which White would never let happen. ( : "Undercover") She is later called when Benson gets a note from a 10-year old girl named Mackenzie Burton, claiming her adoptive parents are abusive. White and Benson go to the Burton home to inspect the house and interview everyone. White takes the parents to another room while Benson talks to Mackenzie in private. ( : "Locum") Appearances *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (4 seasons, 6 episodes): **Season 5: "Control" **Season 8: "Cage" • "Haystack" • "Responsible" **Season 9: "Undercover" **Season 12: "Locum" Category:Females Category:SVU Characters Category:SVU Recurring Characters Category:Child Protective Services